Sydney Duncan Brewster
Sydney Duncan-Brewster Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Sydney Primrose Duncan-Brewster is an English Zimbabwean witch from Somerset, England. Quick Info Sydney is a Muggle-Born witch born in Bath during the summer of 2019 to James Fletcher and Mali Smith. She had an ordinary upbringing when her family was still in tact. Her father was the typical provider, as the breadwinner James worked a full-time job in real estate. It wasn't the job he imagined for himself when he was a boy, he was content with it regardless. Her mother was a part-time dance instructor and stay-at-home mom. James created such a nice life for the three of them Mali only worked because she wanted to. When James' paychecks became a little thin. When he stopped being the top salesman the family had to cut back. James worked even more hours, at a few other jobs trying to make up for the loss. Mali took on more students in addition to a few other jobs as well all in effort to cover the difference. All the stress of struggling to maintain the lavish lifestyle they couldn't afford wore on the family. James and Mali had no time for one another, worse yet Sydney would often not see either her mother or her father for days at time. She had a few regular babysitters when her parents were busy with work. Friends of her parents and neighbors. They didn't mind having her around, she was an easy kid. Until she was five when her magic started to show. Then at seven when the oddity became something people made comments and snap judgements about. Neighbors, the people most frequently left with Sydney in their care, and family members complained to her parents. When the people they could rely on to watch after their daughter when they couldn't dwindled down to no one her parents saw for themselves how unusual their child was. They distanced themselves from her. They refused to take her out with them on errands, and they removed her from school. The more that any sort of strange activity happened when Sydney was around the further her parents pushed her away. She was nearly ten years old when she figured out her parents weren't ever coming back. She wanted to be sad about them leaving her, anger took over instead. She's always a little surprised about how it happened. When she thinks back, playing the moment back in her head over and over again. It was the one time since magic that they took her outside. Bounced from one home to another she should've been scared, she wasn't. She spent the bulk of her childhood trapped inside her own home, living with parents that were too afraid of her magic to truly see her for who she is. She followed a few older girls who snuck out of her most recently assigned foster home. She got lost along the way trying too hard to stay out of sight. A gullible little girl without any street smarts she could've been mugged or worse out there alone. She wasn't wandering the streets for long at all before she was plucked from harm by the man and woman that would come to adopt her. She was rescued by a young wizarding couple; Diana Duncan and Blaise Brewster. They found the little girl just as she was about to wander towards an alley they didn't think she had any business being in. Diana felt she bonded with Sydney quickly, Blaise on the opposite end of the spectrum thought they all could benefit from more than a few hours of getting to know each other. Sydney was more receptive to staying with Diana and Blaise than she was to staying in a orphanage or another girl's home. Special arrangements were made for her to be taken in by the Duncan-Brewster family. Within a year she had their hyphenated surname, and she was legally adopted. Traits She'd say it's her patience for strengths. She likes to pretend to be blissfully ignorant until she can't hold in her contempt any longer. She ignores most people and their conversations whether there is an attempt to include her or not. She doesn't go as far as "pretending" to be deaf or mute, although it has been said on multiple occasion that she is. She wouldn't want to call attention to it, if she had to pick, she'd say her self-esteem is her weakness. She's always worried that she'll never be good enough. She thinks there is nothing she can do to alter her worthlessness. No one is ever going to love her since her own parents didn't. She can't bring herself to believe that someone else could. She doesn't care about being, rich, successful, famous, or super evil. Her number one priority is to stay alive and make choices for herself along the way. Appearance Sydney is slightly below average weight and above average height. She takes after her biological mother with the same slim figure and body proportions. She's got her mother's features evident in her skin complexion, eye shape, hair color and texture. She takes after her biological father in the shape of her nose and mouth as well as the dark color of her eyes. Model: Brittany O'Grady Sydney Duncan-Brewster1.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster2.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster3.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster4.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster5.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster6.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster7.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster WB3.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster WB5.jpg Sydney Duncan-Brewster WB7.png Personality Sydney likes stay quiet because she's got a temper. She's not that great at keeping her thoughts to herself which is why she tries her hardest not to say anything. She made mistakes in the past with her offhand comments before. She learned quickly that everything she thought didn't always need to be said. There is a time and place for her honest, but she's got to choose it wisely. She still doesn't quite have the hang of timing yet. She's a bit anti-social, a self proclaimed loner. She likes solitude. She's got a chip on her shoulder that she isn't quite ready to let go of yet. It could be the life armor that kept her going all these years. It's the same thing that makes her easily annoyed by other people, the same thing that makes her pull away before anyone can get too close to her. Her favorite thing in the world is animals, she's nicer to them than most people. She often speaks more to one of her beloved pets than she does to those around her. She didn't intend to take an interest in magical creatures until she developed a fascination with Bowtruckles, Hippogriff and Occamy. Family Duncan Diana Duncan is an English Muggle-Born witch born in 1990. Brewster Blaise Brewster is an English Squib born in 1989. Relationships Magical abilities Defense Against the Dark Arts Care of magical Creatures Trivia *Sydney means: "well watered land" *Primrose means: "first rose" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake